Usuario:Miketoreno666
Hola soy Miketoreno666 y soy de Chile. Llegando a las wikis En Junio del 2008 buscaba información del Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas en Google y encontre una página y era nada y menos que la Grand Theft Encyclopedia (GTE) luego guarde a mis favoritos y en como en septiembre intentaba registrarme pero no quedaba con el nombre que queria, era Claude_Speed minick original pero intente con Miketoreno666 el 18 de octubre y me registre, empecea editar cosas ya ahora editando mi página de usuario de esta wiki. Mis Subpáginas Usuario:Miketoreno666/Bienvenida Mis artículos creados 1.-Slash 2.-23 de julio de 1965 3.-Hard Rock 4.-2004 5.-Los Ángeles 6.-1985 7.-Heavy Metal 8.-30 de octubre de 1996 9.-1987 10.-Appetite for Destruction 11.-10 de agosto de 1987 12.-Greatest Hits 13.-Chinese Democracy 14.-G N' R Lies 15.-Live Era: '87-'93 16.-The Spaghetti Incident? 17.-Use Your Illusion I 18.-Use Your Illusion II 19.-2008 20.-17 de septiembre de 1991 21.-Welcome to the Jungle 22.-Paradice City (página redirigida) 23.-Sweet Child O' Mine 24.-1988 25.-1993 26.-6 de febrero de 1962 27.-Axl Rose 28.-1999 29.-1991 30.-1986 31.-UZI Suicide 32.-Geffen Records 33.-Mike Clink 34.-Jim Mitchell 35.-Paradise City (página original) 36.-Rumbo Studios 37.-Canoga Park 38.-Take One Studio 39.-Burbank 40.-Can Am Studio 41.-Tarzana 42.-It's So Easy 43.-Nightrain 44.-Out Ta Get Me 45.-Mr. Brownstone 46.-My Michelle 47.-Think About You 48.-You're Crazy 49.-Anything Goes 50.-Rocket Queen 51.-Caram Costanzo 52.-Chinese Democracy (canción) 53.-Shackler's Revenge 54.-Better 55.-Street of Dreams 56.-If the World 57.-There Was a Time 58.-Catcher In the Rye 59.-Scraped 60.-Riad N' the Bedouins 61.-Sorry (canción) 62.-I.R.S 63.-Madagascar (canción) 64.-This I Love 65.-Prostitute 66.-Image Studios 67.-Reckless Life 68.-Nice Boys 69.-Move to the City 70.-Mama Kin 71.-Patience (single) 72.-Used to Love Her 73.-One in a Million 74.-Bill Levenson 75.-Knockin' on Heaven's Door 76.-Civil War 77.-You Could Be Mine 78.-Don't Cry 79.-November Rain 80.-Live and Let Die 81.-Yesterdays 82.-Ain't It Fun 83.-Since I Don't Have You 84.-Sympathy for the Devil 85.-Del James 86.-Dust N' Bones 87.-It's Alright 88.-Black Sabbath 89.-Inglaterra 90.-Out at Get Me 91.-Pretty Tied Up 92.-Concierto en Tributo a Freddie Mercury 93.-Estranged 94.-New Rose 95.-Down on the Farm 96.-Human Being 97.-Raw Power 98.-Buick MacKane 99.-Hair Of The Dog 100.-Attitude 101.-Black Leather 102.-You Can't Put Your Arms Around A Memory 103.-I Don't Care About You 104.-Look at your Game Girl 105.-A & M Studios 106.-Guns N' Roses 107.-Record Plant 108.-Studio 56 109.-Image Recording 110.-Hollywood 111.-Conway Studios 112.-Metalworks Recording Studios 113.-Toronto 114.-Ontario 115.-Canada 116.-Right Next Door To Hell 117.-Live And Let Die (canción) 118.-Perfect Crime 119.-You Ain't The First 120.-Bad Obsession 121.-Back Off Bitch 122.-Double Talkin' Jive 123.-The Garden 124.-Garden Of Eden 125.-Don't Damn Me 126.-Bad Apples 127.-Dead Horse 128.-Coma (Guns N'Roses) 129.-14 Years 130.-Bob Dylan 131.-Get In The Ring 132.-Shotgun Blues 133.-Breakdown 134.-Locomotive 135.-So Fine 136.-Don´t Cry 137.-My World 138.-Izzy Stradlin 139.-Duff McKagan 140.-Steven Adler 141.-Paul Tobias 142.-Gilby Clarke 143.-Matt Sorum 144.-Tracii Guns 145.-Ole Beich 146.-Rob Gardner 147.-Buckethead 148.-Josh Freese 149.-DJ Ashba 150.-Tommy Stinson 151.-Chris Pitman 152.-Brian "Brain" Mantia 153.-Richard Fortus 154.-Ron "Bumblefoot" Thal 155.-Frank Ferrer 156.-Dizzy Reed 157.-Guitarras de Slash 158.-Gibson 159.-1959 Les Paul Replica: es de la misma firma que la de Joe Perry 160.-Standard y Custom Gibson Les Paul 161.-Ibanez 320RG Categoría:Usuarios